Jack (character)
- SP▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 10▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - Ee'MALL= }} |caption = |birthplace = An industrial nation in ruin |birthdate = June 66th (June 12th) |gender = Male |race = Human |ecolor = Red |hcolor = White |hobby = Searching for the red helmeted fiend |relative = Wilhelm (superior) |like = High concentrations of oxygen |dislike = Red hell |appearance1 = pop'n music 10 |appearance2 = pop'n music 14 FEVER! (ee'MALL), pop'n music Sunny Park, pop'n music éclale (TV/Anime) |theme = Mixture Graind Core (ee'MALL) Experiment Rap (ee'MALL) Spit Rock Big Beat 僕ガ壊レル前ニ 時の妖花 |designer = ごいる (10), NAGI (SP) }} Jack is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 10. Personality 毒素大気。異世界から流転。火ぃ吹けばパラレルポップン。 時の早鐘打ち鳴らし、奴を追う暗殺旅行エンドレス。ごーほごほ。 Toxic air. Vicissitudes from another world. Blowing fire parallel to Pop'n. A fast alarm beating to the time, endlessly traveling and chasing him for assassination. *coughs*. Character Information See Jack (character)/Character Information. Appearance Mixture Jack is a boy with slightly tan skin and bright red eyes. He has white hair with a messy or spiky style; when wearing a gas mask, his hair is almost divided in half. Jack wears a gray shirt with red sleeves, marked with a yellow kanji in the center. He carries an oxygen tank as well, with a cat face on the back. He wears a gas mask that consists of two parts, as well as gray and red headphones. He has dark brown, ripped pants and does not wear any shoes, but gray bandages. He wears gray, mechanical gloves with orange bands the same color as his belt. He has 3 red lines on his face; one under each eye and one on his forehead. Jack's 2P attire gives him glowing yellow eyes and dark brown hair. His pants remain black, while his shirt is now orange with black sleeves and black kanji. The color of his gas mask, bandages, and headphones are shifted to gray. His gloves become gold. His 2P color palette was used more than his original palette, making an appearance in Experiment Rap from Ee'MALL in Pop'n Music 10, Graind Core from ee'MALL of Pop'n Music 14 FEVER!, Big Beat from Pop'n Music Sunny Park, 僕ガ壊レル前ニ and 時の妖花 from Pop'n Music éclale. Spit Rock Jack reappears donning more wintery apparel, such as a long dark gray trench coat with fur trim, as well as black gloves, pants, shirt, and boots. His belt is orange, and his gloves and mask have highlights of the same color. His hair peeks out from one side, while the hood of his coats hangs on the other with a kanji on it. He carries an olive green back on his back with an orange and silver strap. In his 2P version, his hair and eyes are dark brown and yellow once again, while his entire outfit is white. His boots and gloves become light gray while the orange parts becomes pink. Cameos Jack creates a single cameo in Tsuyoshi's Miss animation in Pop'n Music 13 CARNIVAL. NET Self Other Character Comments Pop'n Music Sunny Park: 天地堕落。無垢への矛盾。摂氏零度のラティチュード。 泡沫の陶酔に身を焦がし、雪月花の夢をみる。 '' A fallen world. Contradictions of innocence. Latitude zero degrees Celsius..'' A burned body in a euphoria of foam, I see a dream of Setsugekka. Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET: お前か？オレを呼んだのは？ ていうかここはどこだ？ 下水処理施設？ほう。 ごーほごほ。 You? Did you call me? What do I do here? Sewage treatment facilities? That's preferable. Cough cough. Trivia *The kanji on Jack's shirt in 10 and on his hood in Sunny Park is "極" (kyoku), meaning extreme. *Like some of the Pop'n Music characters, Jack has the same name as his song. *Jack's birthdate is identical to P-1 & P-2's, Kokona Shinonome's, and Natsuhi Shinonome's **Jack's birthdate is revealed to be June 66th. However, Jack's legitimate birthdate is June 12th. ** 6/66 (June 66th) is known to be an integer, "666", religiously derived from "The Number of the Beast" in Satanic association. See more information here. *Hone Nyami creates a cameo on Jack's rocket backpack. Gallery Animations Jack7hn.gif|Neutral JackGood10.gif|Good Jack10Great.gif|Great Jack10Miss.gif|Miss Jack FEVER!.gif|FEVER! JackLose.gif|Lose Jack10Win.gif|Win Jack Win.gif|FEVER! Win Jack 2P ani.gif|Neutral 2P JackSPNeutral.gif|Neutral (Spit Rock) JackSPGood.gif|Good JackSPGreat.gif|Great JackSPMiss.gif|Miss JackSPFever.gif|FEVER! JackSPLose.gif|Lose JackSPWin.gif|Win JackSPFeverWin.gif|FEVER! Win Screenshots jack.gif|Jack's Great animation, as no animation occurs. Jack2P.png|2P (Mixture) Jack2P20sprite.png|2P (Spit Rock) Jack13.png|Jack in Tsuyoshi's Miss animation Merchandise JackFigure.png|Jack in the Pop'n Music Mini Figure Collection Profile Superior and Subordinae.gif|Jack with Wilhelm on the Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET card "Superior and Subordinate." MY BRAND.jpg|Jack and Wilhelm in "Wakuwaku! Pop'n Comic" episode 316, "Wilhelm's Mask." Card1.jpg|Jack with Wilhelm and Gerhard on the Pop'n Music éclale card "I Wanted to Run Away from the Worship." ジャック.png|Jack Icon Category:Characters Category:Pop'n Music 10 Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 10 AC Characters Category:Males Category:Pop'n Music 10 Category:Articles missing images